As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to implement relay nodes for relaying communication between a base station or donor access node, and an end-user wireless device. Relay nodes can be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices. However, relay nodes can be limited in their ability to effectively service wireless devices that are attached to it, particularly if the donor access node is serving numerous relay nodes. These issues are especially acute when multiple wireless devices are running latency sensitive applications, for example, voice, video streaming, gaming, and the like.